Be Thou My Vision
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Be_Thou_My_Vision Be Thou My Vision ] (Old Irish: Rop tú mo baile ''or Rob tú mo bhoile. Modern Irish: ''Bi Thusa Mo Shuile) is a Christian hym, one of the oldest in Christian history. Rop tú mo Baile, the original Irish lyrics, is believed to have been penned by Saint Dallan Forgaill in the 6th century AD. In TACITUS Saga ''Be Thou My Vision ''is featured in the TACITUS saga. Though four translations of the song's lyrics exist, the English translation done by Eleanor Hull in 1912 (albeit slightly modified) is the one more commonly used in spiritual and/or religious characters throughout the TACITUS saga. Most Christian groups throughout the TACITUS Series have performed this song in their worship services, but not surprisingly this song has also been one of the many anthems of the international cult Raven. It is also the national anthem of the Christian Republic of New Russia. Lyrics Original Old Irish text Rop tú mo baile, a Choimdiu cride: ní ní nech aile acht Rí secht nime. Rop tú mo scrútain i l-ló 's i n-aidche; rop tú ad-chëar im chotlud caidche. Rop tú mo labra, rop tú mo thuicsiu; rop tussu dam-sa, rob misse duit-siu. Rop tussu m'athair, rob mé do mac-su; rop tussu lem-sa, rob misse lat-su. Rop tú mo chathscíath, rop tú mo chlaideb; rop tussu m'ordan, rop tussu m'airer. Rop tú mo dítiu, rop tú mo daingen; rop tú nom-thocba i n-áentaid n-aingel. Rop tú cech maithius dom churp, dom anmain; rop tú mo flaithius i n-nim 's i talmain. Rop tussu t' áenur sainserc mo chride; ní rop nech aile acht Airdrí nime. Co talla forum, ré n-dul it láma, mo chuit, mo chotlud, ar méit do gráda. Rop tussu t' áenur m' urrann úais amra: ní chuinngim daíne ná maíne marba. Rop amlaid dínsiur cech sel, cech sáegul, mar marb oc brénad, ar t' fégad t' áenur. Do serc im anmain, do grád im chride, tabair dam amlaid, a Rí secht nime. Tabair dam amlaid, a Rí secht nime, do serc im anmain, do grád im chride. Go Ríg na n-uile rís íar m-búaid léire; ro béo i flaith nime i n-gile gréine A Athair inmain, cluinte mo núall-sa: mithig (mo-núarán!) lasin trúagán trúag-sa. A Chríst mo chride, cip ed dom-aire, a Flaith na n-uile, rop tú mo baile. Modern Irish lyrics Bí Thusa ’mo shúile a Rí mhór na ndúil Líon thusa mo bheatha mo chéadfaí ’s mo stuaim Bí thusa i m'aigne gach oíche ’s gach lá Im chodladh no im dhúiseacht, líon mé le do ghrá. Bí thusa ’mo threorú i mbriathar ’s i mbeart Fan thusa go deo liom is coinnigh mé ceart Glac cúram mar Athair, is éist le mo ghuí Is tabhair domsa áit cónaí istigh i do chroí. English translation by Mary Byrne (1905) Be thou my vision O Lord of my heart None other is aught but the King of the seven heavens. Be thou my meditation by day and night. May it be thou that I behold even in my sleep. Be thou my speech, be thou my understanding. Be thou with me, be I with thee Be thou my father, be I thy son. Mayst thou be mine, may I be thine. Be thou my battle-shield, be thou my sword. Be thou my dignity, be thou my delight. Be thou my shelter, be thou my stronghold. Mayst thou raise me up to the company of the angels. Be thou every good to my body and soul. Be thou my kingdom in heaven and on earth. Be thou solely chief love of my heart. Let there be none other, O high King of Heaven. Till I am able to pass into thy hands, My treasure, my beloved through the greatness of thy love Be thou alone my noble and wondrous estate. I seek not men nor lifeless wealth. Be thou the constant guardian of every possession and every life. For our corrupt desires are dead at the mere sight of thee. Thy love in my soul and in my heart -- Grant this to me, O King of the seven heavens. O King of the seven heavens grant me this -- Thy love to be in my heart and in my soul. With the King of all, with him after victory won by piety, May I be in the kingdom of heaven O brightness of the son. Beloved Father, hear, hear my lamentations. Timely is the cry of woe of this miserable wretch. O heart of my heart, whatever befall me, O ruler of all, be thou my vision. English Translation by Eleanor Hull (1912) NOTE: The The English Methodist version from 1964 omits verse 3 of the song, but the rest is the same. Be Thou my Vision, O Lord of my heart; Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art. Thou my best Thought, by day or by night, Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light. Be Thou my Wisdom, and Thou my true Word; I ever with Thee and Thou with me, Lord; Thou my great Father, I Thy true son; Thou in me dwelling, and I with Thee one. Be Thou my battle Shield, Sword for the fight; Be Thou my Dignity, Thou my Delight; Thou my soul’s Shelter, Thou my high Tower: Raise Thou me heavenward, O Power of my power. Riches I heed not, nor man’s empty praise, Thou mine Inheritance, now and always: Thou and Thou only, first in my heart, High King of Heaven, my Treasure Thou art. High King of Heaven, my victory won, May I reach Heaven’s joys, O bright Heaven’s Sun! Heart of my own heart, whatever befall, Still be my Vision, O Ruler of all. Category:Songs Category:Hymns